pipesandplummersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lootelei
A runner for the Bandits, Lootelei is a skilled thief. Not only can she make a quick getaway, she also has many methods of disabling her opponents if the need arises- even stealing their FP! As a Bandit, her ties to her gang are very strong. Lootelei will usually help anyone she considers a friend, though she may still "borrow" from them as is Bandit nature. The Clovis Arrow The heroes first encounter Lootelei on Star Hill. They were sent by the Curator to retrieve the Clovis Arrow, a weapon used to slay the legendary Mastadoom, but as soon as they got their hands on it, Lootelei swiped it! The heroes chased her back into the seedy underworld of the Mushroom Kingdom, going through back alleys and eventually into a warehouse owned by Burt the Brashful- crime boss and major rival to the Bandits. The heroes were able to catch up to her a few times, but she managed to slip away with the arrow each time. Finally, she and the heroes were caught by Burt himself and thrown into a pit with his deadly, multi-headed Ultrasmilax. Lootelei worked with the heroes to defeat the giant plant, and in the end decided to give them the arrow. Not without swiping 50 coins on the way out, of course. Gnatastrophe During the chaos of the bug invasion in the Marketplace, Lootelei can be found hiding behind a stack of crates. If the heroes defeat the swarm around her, she'll reward them with a wallet that's totally hers, of course she didn't steal it. Incidentally, the wallet can be given to a local shoptoad in exchange for a Flower Jar. Breaking the Bank When the heroes learned the next ore piece was safely tucked away in a super safe deep inside Brashful Bank & Trust, the Curator knew there was only one person who could get them in and out- Lootelei. She organized the entire plan, assigning tasks to each hero and guiding them via walkie-talkie from the outside. When they eventually reached the vault, she met up with them just in time to let them know they'll have to battle the vault itself! In the middle of the battle, Aggrogant breaks in, to the surprise of everyone, once again challenging the heroes to a rematch. Although the heroes were stealthy and went unnoticed, Aggrogant's brash entry alerted security and they promptly gassed the room, knocking both Lootelei and the heroes unconscious. The Sugarflats When the heroes awoke, they found themselves being untied by Lootelei in the middle of the desert. She reveals that, during the battle, she was not only able to steal the ore piece, but also a load of coins! With nowhere to go, though, it wasn't long before they all passed out again. Fortunately, they were rescued by Clave, a desert-dwelling Boulgre. Clave nursed them back to health, but as soon as they left his adobe, both Lootelei and the ore piece were stolen by a rogue gang of western-themed Bandits! The heroes, pulled along by Clave in his Boulgre cart, pursued the Bandits all the way to Swindler's Recourse, a tiny western ghost town on the edge of the desert. There, they found the two head honchos- Rico and Chet- had their own ore piece! The Bandits took the ore from Lootelei and threw her over the cliffside, prompting the heroes to dispose of them quickly and reclaim both their ore piece and the Bandits'. Lootelei, meanwhile, had snagged her bonds on a rock and was able to wriggle her way out of them, making her way back up the cliff. Clave then gave them all a ride back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Upon their return, the Marketplace was beginning to darken with eerie clouds, and slight tremors shook the ground. Lootelei announced she was going on vacation until the heroes cleared everything up. Trivia Early in development, Lootelei was originally planned to be the boss of Chapter 11: Ham on the Range. She was replaced by Handgela once it was decided that Lootelei would eventually work with the heroes; the creator now somewhat regrets this decision as he believes it would have made it more satisfying, dang it.